infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Roberts
Ben Roberts is the central protagonist of InFamous: Distant Young and a "successor" to Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe. Ben is the fourth playable protagonist in the inFamous series (non-canon), following Cole and Delsin, and Fetch. After living what could be considered a normal life as a secondary school student and a local resident of the English town of Retford, Ben has had his powers since Birth and first intentionally used his powers to pick some flowers from his neighbours garden to give to his Mum on Mothers Day when he was 3, and later discovers his ability to Manifest powers unwillingly when in danger after he dropped a brick on his toe and detonated the brick by shooting a heat beam at it. Years later in secondary school with his arsenal, he with his school acquaintances protects the school from the hidden circle of conduit Supremacists and Worshippers known as The Pipeline (due to them hanging around in the toilets. Powers And Upgrades Pollen Manipulation * Drain Pollen - activation and replenishment move of Pollen. Allows Ben to absorb pollen from plants and sometimes the air. Upgrading this power will increase the amount of pollen Ben can hold at a time. Triggered by placing one's finger on the right side of the touchpad. * Quick Drain - an upgrade to Drain Pollen. Drain speed is doubled. * Pollen Dash - the Pollen variation of the dash move. Allows Ben to turn into a cloud of pollen and quickly relocate. Can be used to pass half-solid obstacles and quickly scale buildings. Triggered by pressing O. * Pollen Cloud '- an Upgrade to Pollen Dash, allows Ben to stay as a cloud of pollen from unlimited amount of time and fly around as one. * '''Pollen Boosters '- thrusters with moderate lift used to accompany the pollen dash. Their use can be amplified if used immediately after pollen dash, used to glide. * '''Vent Dash - another environment interaction move for Pollen. Similar to Delsin Rowe, If Ben dashes into a vent on a side of a building, Ben can quickly reappear at the top of the building from the adjacent vent. If Ben dashes over a horizontally-placed vent, he will perform a powerful dash upwards. * Vent Healing - an upgrade to Vent Dash. Heals Ben when performing the Vent Dash move. This upgrade requires Good Karma. * Vent Attack - an upgrade to Vent Dash. Makes it so any enemy who goes near the vent gains damage from blocked noses. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. * Pollen Punch - a basic attack that fires a low-damaging bolt of pollen. Upgrading this power will increase it's efficiency. Triggered by pressing R2. * Sustained Pain - an upgrade to Pollen Punch. Increases the amount of shots that can be fired in one burst. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. * Pollinated Choking - an upgrade to Pollen Punch. Shooting an enemy in the head will choke them with a cloud of pollen for a small amount of time, allowing them to be easily subdued. This upgrade requires Good Karma. ** Choking Knockout - an upgrade to Pollinated Choking. Instantly subdues enemies which are hit in the head with Pollen Punch. This upgrade requires Good Karma. * Sweet Blast - a charged attack that shoots a barrage of pollen pellets, dealing heavy damage in a short cone. Upgrading this power will increase it's efficiency. Triggered by holding R2. * Disintegrating Blast - an upgrade to Sweet Blast. Enemies hit with Sweet Blast will be disintegrated, granting Ben Evil Karma. This upgrade requires Evil Karma to acquire. * Yellow Grip - the special ability of Pollen. Forms pollen around the enemies neck choking them, opening an opportunity to execute or subdue them. Upgrading this power will increase the enemy amount. Triggered by pressing L1. * Yellow Holds '- An upgrade to Yellow Grip, increases the amount of choking enemies from 1 to 5. * '''Choke Lawn '- An upgrade to Yellow Grip/Yellow Holds, increases the amount of choking enemies from 5 to all in surrounding area. * '''Sweet Bomb - the heavy attack of Pollen. Fires a compressed pollen projectile that greatly damages upon impact in a wide area. Consumes Heavy Ammo. Triggered by pressing R1. * Garden Of Knockout '''- The Karma Bomb of Pollen. Ben disperses a thick wave of pollen that damages the environment and quickly chokes all surrounding enemies knocking the all out. * '''Power Manifestation: Ben has the unique ability to sometimes unwillingly manifest new conduit abilities when in danger or pain. He cannot gain new moves other than the ones he got when the power first manifested plus the draining ability: * '''Heat: '''Drain heat; Ben can drain heat from sources of heat such as heaters, Heat Vision; Ben can shoot beams of concentrated heat from his eyes. * '''Digi: '''Drain Digi; Ben can drain 'Digital energy' from computers, Warrior Mode; Ben can manifest armour, a sword and shield or armour and Bow and Arrow made of digital data. * '''Bone: '''Drain Bone; Ben can drain bone from well....bone, Rising Bones; Ben can manifest spikes of bone of varying sizes from the ground or himself. Category:Conduits